Dark Dragons
by Daisukeismyboyfriend
Summary: Dark and Daisuke meet a strange girl in a museam...and the Stones of Ra. I'm really bad at summaries...so... Daisuke x oc. PLEASE R&R! Rated T for safety... chapter 12 finally up!
1. Chapter 1

Yes! Finally I can stop writing stupid funny oneshots...and actually get a saga going. I ran into a bit of writer's block near the end of this chapter...so dont get mad at me. PLEASE R&R or else I shall set my man-eating chipmunks on you! (laughs hysterically)

I dont own any speck of Dnangel...except for volumes 1-11 and now I'm broke. Yukiru Sugisaki is my IDOL. (dances around)

So...enjoy...

'daisuke's thoughts'

_Dark's thoughts_

* * *

Dark Mousy slit open an unsuspecting window and slid himself inside the museum. 'Okay, Dark?' asked Daisuke Niwa. 'Mom said the stones were in the Egyptian room.'

'_Kay, _Dark replied to his red-head tamer. _We'd just better get the stones before creepy dude comes and tries to kill me. What were they called again?_

Daisuke did as close as possible to a mind-sigh and replied, 'The stones of…Ra. Supposed to be golden castings of dragon's bones.'

_Dragon's bones?_

'Yah. Don't know what that means…'

They turned a couple corners and came crashing into the Egyptian room. Sitting on a velvet-covered podium were the stones, lit only by a single spotlight. _Wow,_ Dark said. _That's pretty amazing._ The Stones were made of white and yellow gold, artfully painted with black and silver swirls. Precious gems were set in three of the biggest- Daisuke recognized emerald, ruby, and sapphire- and the rest were set with a single diamond each.

'Yeah…Wow is right.' Daisuke agreed. As Dark reached into the case with a feather's touch, Daisuke heard a faint tapping on glass. 'Dark. What's that?'

Suddenly, the tapping turned into a crash. Dark whirled around, the first of the stones in his hand. "What the-" he yelled as a – person- (they couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl yet) dropped silently into the room. Then Daisuke noticed the wings.

'Dark. That…person. She has dragon wings.'

"What?"

'Dragon wings. She has.'

"Oh! Dragon wings- ah!!!" he yelped as he noticed them. They were green and yellowish, with darker spars that ran along the middle of the wing to give support, he guessed. Along the edges of the wing was another spar, this one attached to the shoulder blades of the girl (as they could now see) flying along. This shoulder-spar was thicker and was apparently the part that powered the wing. They looked exactly like a European dragon's wings.

The girl flew closer to Dark, her black cloak flowing in the slipstream created by her flapping wings. Underneath the cloak she had a long slit-sleeved dark blue shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans, finished by a pair of long black leather boots reminiscent of Argentine's.

"Who are you?" Daisuke yelled. Then he noticed… 'Dark? What happened?'

_I transformed,_ replied the phantom thief. _Look out! She's got a katana!_

'A katana?!?' he yelped.

The girl gently wafted down to the floor. "Daisuke. Give me the stone. Please," she begged softly, as if she was getting used to the sound of her own voice. "I need them." She flipped the hood of her cloak over and Daisuke instantly turned red. Emerald eyes cut through him like razor blades. Blue-and-blonde braids framed the sides of her face, with unruly strands blowing gently in the breeze. Daisuke started to blush down his neck- his ears and face were already a nice shade of rose. She sheathed the katana with a flourish. "I am the Dragoness. And you are really cute." Suddenly she leaned over and kissed Daisuke.

If it was possible, Daisuke turned even redder than before.

_Oh my GOSH!!! Daisuke? Are you breathing?_ asked Dark worriedly.

The Dragoness pulled away and flew out of the skylight, leaving a very embarrassed Daisuke standing alone with a golden nugget in his hand. 'Dark?' he wondered, his blush beginning to fade. 'Did that really happen?'

_Yep. And if my forecast is correct, you're not gonna sleep a wink tonight. _

'I guess…'

The next morning, a very tired and slightly annoyed Daisuke rolled himself out of bed, threw some clothes on, and stomped downstairs to breakfast.

"Honey! You look like you had a battle with an army of rampaging chipmunks! Do you want to stay home from school today?" Emiko asked, worriedly. "Kosuke, go get the thermometer. Daisuke doesn't look well."

"Mom," protested Daisuke, "I'm FINE. Just I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

Emiko considered this for a moment. "Fine, you can go. Just don't push yourself, okay? You have a lot of stuff going on this week. Like the dance on Friday! Arent you looking forward to that?"

"Not…really…"

"Bye then! See you tonight!" She waved Daisuke out the door as he ran to catch the trolley to school.

"Daisuke!" yelled Risa excitedly. "We have a new girl in our class! And she's from Tokyo!"

Daisuke looked less-than-thrilled.

As they walked into the classroom, Daisuke couldn't help feel a twang of trepidation- he was sure the new girl would take one look at him and reject him.

"Class,"chirped the teacher, "This is Kanasha. She's going to need someone to lead her around, so Daisuke, can you be her guide for today?"

"Sure!" he burbled. Kanasha had beautiful green eyes and long blonde hair. Daisuke felt a pang of guilt. 'The Dragoness…'

_What?_

'Nothing.'

Kanasha sidled over to the vacant desk beside Daisuke's. "Ohio."

"Yeah. Hi." stuttered Daisuke. He could barely think.

_Daisuke…remember to breathe!_ reminded Dark. _You're going to embarrass yourself if you don't think. So relax or I'll get Wiz to transform into you._

Daisuke cringed inwardly at the thought. 'Urgh…'

He managed to survive first period and was gathering his stuff up for math class when Kanasha asked, "Daisuke…"

"Yeah?"

"You're acting creepy…"

"Uh… no I'm not…"

"Yes, you are," she accused, hands on her hips. Suddenly Takeshi leapt over to where she was standing, grabbed a conveniently placed flower from Risa's desk , and proceeded to make a fool of himself.

"Oh Kanasha! You're so beautiful like a…rose that's been opened with beautiful green aphids all over it!"

"Um…Who are you?"

"Takeshi Saehara. You are extremely pretty! Do you dance?"

By this time Kanasha was embarrassed halfway out of her conscious mind and was about to give Takeshi a piece of her mind. "You little..."

"Kanasha," interrupted Daisuke. "It's okay. He does this to every new girl at the school."

"Ah."

Takeshi had lost interest by now and had walked off to terrorize some other girls.

_Daisuke. Watch out behind you._

Suddenly, Satoshi barrelled into Daisuke and knocked him to the floor. "What the- Satoshi?!?" Daisuke spluttered.

"Gomen nasai,"apologized Satoshi. "Takeshi hit me and I couldn't stop myself."

"Who are you?" asked Kanasha.

"Satoshi. You are…Kanasha?"

"The one and only!"

"Yes…"

_Daisuke…I have a feeling Hiwatari knows something we don't. I think we should talk to him after school._

'Fine… But I thought you didn't like it when I talked to Satoshi.'

_We need to. Emiko still doesn't know what that stone does, even though Daiki and Kosuke looked through all available spellbooks to see any similarities. Hiwatari might know what the stones' function is._

''Kay.'

* * *

Really short so far (I know, I know...) but I will write more. Scout's honor. Okay, I'm not a scout...so... 


	2. Stones of Ra?

So this is the 2nd chapter of my all-too-awesome fanfic. I might not even get around to doing the rest of this...but I must try!!!

_Dark's thoughts _**Krad's thoughts**

Daisuke's thoughts _Satoshi's thoughts_

Meep!

* * *

"Satoshi?" asked a hesitant Daisuke.

"Hm?" replied the bluenette, who was busy putting the final touches on his current painting. Daisuke and Satoshi were in art class, working on their latest assignment- a painting of anything from their memories or dreams. Satoshi's canvas showed a white feather interlaced with the cross Krad wore on his long ponytail. Daisuke's was the Dragoness swooping down in the darkened museum. "What, Niwa?"

Daisuke leaned closer and whispered, "Just…uh…what the Stones of Ra are used for."

"Hm…" Satoshi repeated, putting bold strokes on the canvas as he thought. "The stones are one of the most ancient Hikari works, created by Kashimouuto Hikari."

"You sound like you're quoting something."

"My father."

"Ah."

"All I can remember," he resumed, pushing his glasses up his nose, where they began their mission to slide down his face, "is that there are 3 keys that are actually people, corresponding to the colors red, blue and green."

'Like the ruby and sapphire!' Daisuke thought. 'We might be getting somewhere!'

_Yeah, right._

"Daisuke?"

"Eh?" he replied, snapping out of a near-argument with Dark.

"You were staring off into space."

"Oh."

Dark found the awkward silence that followed a perfect time to try to drive Daisuke insane. _Daisuke and creepy boy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, First comes love, then comes mar-"_

'SHUT UP!!!!'

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!"

The entire class went dead silent, and every single person looked at him like he was insane.

"Go-gomen nasai…"

"And just WHO were you yelling at?" asked the teacher, who was an impressively built lady whose thick legs teetered on 3-inch high heels.

"Uh…um…er…um…"

Satoshi interrupted Daisuke's embarrassing display of verbal ineptitude and cut in, "He was just talking to his…other half."

The art teacher looked strangely at him for a few seconds. "Um, alright, but in the future please be quieter." She teetered away to yell at Takeshi's horrible work of himself in a newsroom.

"Thanks, Satoshi." muttered Daisuke gratefully.

"No problem…I do that a lot with Krad."

"So," Daisuke resumed brightly, "What do these stones actually do? I mean, when you get the three people who're the keys together?"

"No idea. But it has to have something to do with the three people."

oOOOoOOOoOOOo

_All those 45 minutes and that was the best you could get out of him?!? Daisuke, you're pathetic. Now change into me before Emiko comes in and sees you in my clothes._

'Not yet.'

_Why not? There's no harm done! And besides, I thought you liked changing into me._

'That was before Riku and I broke up.'

_That was pretty messy, wasn't it? And you couldn't even catch a glimpse of her without starting to cry._

'I did NOT cry whenever I saw her.'

_Fine, deny it. Anyway, we've got to get going before Hiwa-creepy dude gets there._

'Why don't you just call him Satoshi?'

_Because he's creepy, and he's a dude. Come on, change already!!_

Daisuke set his thoughts on the one love he had left- the Dragoness. His limbs lengthened, his hair changed to violet, and his eyes left their usual auburn shade to become Dark's amethyst.

"Ha. This night's job is gonna be too easy. What're we stealing again?"

'The mermaid's jewel.'

Dark turned Wiz into his wing form, and the kaitou flew out into the night.

oOOOoOOOoOOOo

Satoshi stood in front of the podium holding the Mermaid's Jewel, a vast carved blue and green opal set in a magnificent white gold spider-web setting. **But it is a shame to let it go…** whispered Krad in his ear.

_It's a necessary sacrifice. Now shut up and leave me alone!_

**Hikari.**

_Shut up._

**You're going to let Dark get the piece?**

_Yes. It's bait. So shut up._

**Bait for what?**

_None of your business._

**But Satoshi-sama. I'm part of you. Your secrets are mine. My feelings are yours. We are one. Accept it. I am not a curse, but a blessing to the Hikari family, born to protect the magic that lies in the artworks. And I am an artwork too…**

_You're wrong. You're not a blessing. You only want my being to succumb to your evils. Krad… I am not you. No matter what you say. I am not part of you. So leave me be!_

Suddenly, a faint swish of fabric alerted Satoshi that there was another person in the room. He whirled around. In front of the window was a cloaked figure, with an oddly bent back and black boots poking out from beneath the dark cloak. "Who…who are you?" Satoshi asked, cautiously moving closer. "This is an unauthorized area for civilians…it may be dangerous…"

"I'm not a civilian," the person under the cloak explained. "I'm not even human, if you even want to ask me that. But knowing the Hikari family, you probably don't care what I am, because you think I'm here to steal the art they worked so hard to put magic into. But I'm not. So let me just stay here."

"How do you know who I am?" asked Satoshi, thunderstruck.

"Your eyes. Legend has it that the blue Hikari and the red angel will band together with the dark dragon and awaken the stones of Ra."

"The…stones…of Ra?"

The person under the cloak suddenly straightened. "Yes, the same Stones that Dark stole two nights ago. The very same. And the red angel comes again tonight, with the three most important stones hidden in his pocket. And when there is smoke…there is fire…" she finished cryptically.

"Who are you?" Satoshi repeated.

"Myself." She flipped back the hood of the cloak and Satoshi found himself looking into a pair of dark green eyes. "The Dragoness."

Suddenly, the skylight crashed open with a shattering of glass, pelting Satoshi and the Dragoness with shards of the sharp stuff. "DARK!" Satoshi yelled maniacally.

_What the- creepy dude's already here! Daisuke! I'm going to turn into you so I don't have to deal with him!_

'Eh?! Dark!'

Daisuke fell forty feet onto his back and went unconscious.

"Daisuke!" yelled Satoshi, clambering past the glass and the upturned podium. "Daisuke!" He found him, unconscious and barely breathing, beside the jewel. But Satoshi didn't care about that now. He lifted Daisuke up and carried him over to where the Dragoness was standing. "I have to take him to my house. Come with me." He ran out the museum doors, called a car, and went home.

oOOOoOOOoOOOo

"Ehhhh…"

"He's waking up. Thank goodness."

"Yeah, thought he'd never come round."

"Where…where am I?" asked Daisuke as he opened his eyes. "Satoshi? The…Dragoness?!?"

"You fell when you transformed and passed out." explained Satoshi brusquely. "But you're not hurt, at least we think. But you might have gotten a pretty bad concussion."

"Oooh…" Daisuke groaned as he felt the top of his head. There was a sizable lump under all the hair, and it hurt. A lot.

"Here," ordered the Dragoness, "Drink this." She passed him a steaming cup of ginger tea with a plate of apples.

"Thanks."

_Daisuke?_

Dark!?!

_I'm really sorry. It didn't occur to me how high up we were. And I thought Wiz would keep his form. _

Well, he didn't. But if I make it out of here alive and without a concussion, maybe I'll forgive you.

_Again, I'm sorry. You don't catch me apologizing for nothing._

"So Daisuke," the Dragoness asked, "Can I see the Stones?"

Daisuke nodded and rummaged around in his jeans for the golden orbs. "Here."

"See? Green, blue, and red. The three key colors of the Stones. Hm."

"Hm?" asked Satoshi worriedly.

"Just wondering…Are they glowing to you?"

Satoshi took off his glasses and squinted at the gems. "Kind of, like a lamp with a bad bulb."

"I have to tell you guys something…but first, can you trust me with your secrets?"

"You…know about Krad?" asked Satoshi worriedly.

"I know because my family has an extensive book on the Hikari family, detailing the Black Wings. I figured out that Dark was part of it, so it was obvious that Krad was in the opposite lineage. So you two…are opposites, essentially."

"Er…well, I can trust you." stated Daisuke.

"I suppose I can as well." responded Satoshi.

"Watch then…" she said, stepping back from the boys. Suddenly, her parchment-like wings folded seamlessly into her back, her hair shortened, her eyes turned a lighter green. She physically shrunk, and soon the boys were left staring at… Kanasha.

"Wha…bu…kana…uh…" Daisuke stuttered.

"You're the Dragoness?" asked Satoshi with a bit more tact than his younger classmate.

"Yeah. What's wrong with Daisuke?"

" He's having a mind lapse. It's normal…"


	3. Kanasha's secret

The third chapter...oh wow... this is the most I've ever written on one story. So... review, por favor...

Another disclaimer just for kicks...I dont own any specks of Dnangel except for volumes 1-11 and a bunch of really bad drawings of Daisuke. Aren't I pitiful?

Memorystillhauntsme: Thanks heaps for reviewing...I tried...my...hardest...(falls over panting) and so I wrote another chapter. Muahaha.

* * *

"So… You really are the Dragoness?" finally asked Daisuke, slightly confused and (finally) understanding what had just happened. "Sorry I didn't understand sooner, my mind was…fuzzy after I fell."

"You'd better take it easy," admonished Satoshi. "So lay back down, okay?" Daisuke resignedly lay back down on the couch and took a sip of the scalding ginger tea.

"Fine… but wake me up when something important happens, okay?"

"Alright!"

Daisuke turned over and covered himself with the blanket as Satoshi and Kanasha tiptoed over to the kitchen. "So why are they glowing, Kanasha?" Satoshi asked. "You seem to know more about these stones than me or Daisuke."

"We're the keys."

"Us? We're the keys?!?"

"Yeah. I said that the first time. You boys have a habit of repeating things over and over…"

"But why? I know that we have the three colors… but what about that red angel thing and the dark dragon and… the blue Hikar- oh!"

"You finally understand the phrophecy?"

"Yeah… me, you, and Daisuke will awaken the stones. But I still don't know what the stones do when awakened!"

**Maybe you could ask me.**

_No, Krad. You don't know what the Stones do! _

**I was there when they were created. I was part of Kishimouuto.**

"Krad can help us." Satoshi found himself saying. "He was there when the Stones were created."

"Convince him to help us, then! We need to find out what these things do." Kanasha's green eyes were blazing with determination. "Ask him! Now!"

**I'll do it,** Krad said after Satoshi had asked. **With a price.**

_Krad, you need to tell me it now. And just tell me what the price is._

**One full day in my body. And no interferences from you, o pesky one. **

_That's insane! You'd kill Dark and Daisuke!_

**Exactly. So, do you want the Stones, or your friends?**

OoooOoooOoooO

Daisuke woke to the sound of breaking glass. "What the- Satoshi?" Kanasha walked into the room with the ruby-studded stone in her hand.

"Here. Hold this, I'm going to calm Satoshi down. He's been talking to Krad," she added to Daisuke's wondering glance, "and just broke a glass." She walked into the kitchen and Daisuke could hear her soothing voice talking to Satoshi.

_Daisuke?_

Hi, Dark.

_That stone's emitting an amazing amount of magical energy. It's directed at you. You should try to use my magic to probe inside it._

But won't that hurt me?

_I don't know. Just try it, and if it's too much for you right now, ask Satoshi to. He's used to using magic._

Daisuke gritted his teeth and sent what magic he had through his fingertips. It jolted him from the inside out. Dark…this feeling…it's amazing…

_I know. Keep probing inwards._

Daisuke sent tendrils of magic further and further into the stone. He was rapturous, his red hair forming a fiery halo around his head, his eyes glowing with an energy he'd never felt before. And the magic kept flowing. Outward and into the stone, always. And then Daisuke felt something that interrupted the flow of the magic, messed with the energy's harmonies. Dark? What is that?

_The magic of the Hikaris. It messes with our magic and turns it away._

Then how do I get through?

_Satoshi._

"SATOSHI!!" Daisuke yelled as loud as he could. The blunette came running out of the kitchen and kneeled by the redhead. "The Hikari…magic…blocking…" he managed to splutter. All his energy was being sapped by the magic. It took a colossal effort for him to look up into Satoshi's eyes.

"What's happening?" shrieked Kanasha, running through the threshold of the door.

"Shhh…" Satoshi replied. "Daisuke's just trying to probe into the stone to see what it's function is. I have to help him…it's a Hikari artwork and his Niwa magic will only take him so far into it. If either of us collapses, move the stone."

Satoshi sent a blast of pure white energy into the stone. Daisuke stiffened as the resonance of the power thrummed through his veins. "Ahh…"

Satoshi could feel the block in front of Daisuke's dark magic. He sent an experimental tendril through the block and it easily moved past. Daisuke's magic shot through the space and spread through the stone.

Satoshi broke the magic link connecting him and the stone and, panting, regarded Daisuke.

The boy was still attached to the magic via a shimmering black link, but Daisuke was now spewing garbled syllables. "He's speaking in a different language," observed Kanasha.

"Tell me something I don't know, Captain Obvious!" Satoshi shot back. Realizing how mean he sounded, he apologized, "Sorry… I'm just nervous about what'll happen to Daisuke."

"It's okay…"

Suddenly what Daisuke was garbling started to make sense. "The stone…changing…tamers…wings…ghajg…moocha…rubber ducky…DAAAAAAARK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He sat bolt upright, his ruby eyes blazing with magical fire. "Dark… Satoshi…Kanasha…"

"Grab him!" yelled Satoshi dementedly. He grabbed Daisuke by the underarms and dragged him away from the stone. Daisuke was still babbling incoherently. "The magic might have damaged his brain or body. We have to get Dark to take over before something happens to Daisuke!" Satoshi kneeled in front of the stricken boy and summoned Dark to take control of Daisuke's body.

Daisuke's eyes turned deep purple and he sat up. "Daisuke's gonna be fine," he said, fixing his hair. "He's just very exhausted and needs to sleep."

"Did he get anything out of the stone?"

"Yeah, but he didn't tell me anything. He was too busy channelling the magic."

"Darn!" Kanasha swore. "We need to know what these things do before we activate it… something horrible might happen."

"Don't activate it until Daisuke wakes up. I've got to go back to Emiko and Kosuke…they're probably worried sick about Daisuke." Dark turned to leave, then over his shoulder said, "And…thank you, Hiwatari. I owe you. And my debt will be repaid in time…"

The door slammed.

"That boy…"started Kanasha, "is quite the character."

"I concur…"

* * *

So? Didja like it? At all? Peas? 


	4. School's in

The next day, Satoshi hung around the school doors waiting for Daisuke. When the redhead did come, Satoshi was immensely relieved. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. "After the magical connection broke, you were babbling incoherently."

"I'm fine," Daisuke explained as they walked to the shoe lockers. "Just…the stone…I'll tell you later after the teacher tells us that 'big announcement' that she's been freaking about for weeks."

The bell rang and the boys ran through the cattle run of students into their homeroom. "So, everyone, the trip to Lake Lank will be 8 days long- the first four will be all fun and games, and the last four will be a nature study that will count for a grade." The class groaned, but the teacher brightly continued on. "Remember, kids, this is a student outing, so refrain from bringing any people who don't go to our school. The seaplane leaves tomorrow at 7 o'clock. Remember to pack your toothbrushes!"

Takeshi walked around the class with a hat full of names. "Pick your roommates…three to each room…"

Daisuke stuck his hand in. "Satoshi… and Kanasha?!?" he asked. "But she's a girl!"

"There's more than one room in each suite. So Kanasha will have a room to herself," explained the teacher. "You and Satoshi will have to share."

_How cute._

What?!?

_You and Satoshi in the same room together. You must be so happy. _

I DON'T LIKE SATOSHI THAT WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Whatever you say…_

By now, Daisuke was so mad he was about to give Dark a piece of his mind…when Takeshi tapped him on the shoulder. Daisuke spun around and greeted him with a punch to the jaw. "Ow!"

"Augh! Sorry, Takeshi! I was just…mad…and you surprised me…are you okay?"

"Yeah! That was the best punch you've ever thrown at me! I'm so PROUD of you!!!" Takeshi grabbed Daisuke in a headlock and proceeded to noogie his brains out. "Yay!!!!!!"

"Takeshi…can't…breathe…"gasped Daisuke, beginning to turn blue.

OoooOoooO

"Everybody here?" chirped the teacher excitedly. It was 7 in the morning and most of the class was blinking in tiredness, congregated around the seaplane. "Watch your heads as you get in!" She led the way as the class clambered into the diminutive aircraft.

"I don't understand why they can't just let us take a ferry there," complained Kanasha, strapping herself into the seat. "I'm nervous inside this tiny tin can…"

"And a bit claustrophobic?" asked Daisuke, clinging to the armrests dementedly.

"Daisuke…breathe…" admonished Satoshi. Daisuke took a couple of huge breaths, then began hyperventilating as the plane took off.

OoooOoooO

"Awesome! Look at our room!!" yelled Daisuke. He dropped his bags beside the door and ran over to one of the beds. "How cool is this! And we even get our own balcony…" He threw the curtains on the French doors aside and gaped. "Wow! What a view!"

"Wow backwards." said Kanasha.

"…Wow?"

"Yeah."

Satoshi carefully set his bag down and locked the door with a few deft strokes of his fingers. "Daisuke, Kanasha, after we're done setting up, we should finally figure out what these stones do- we have free time till 11."

"Okay!"

After they were done unpacking, they all grouped by Daisuke's bed. "So, Daisuke," Satoshi started, digging a stick of Pawky out of its box, "What did you find from the stone?"

"It said… a rhyme." the redhead explained. "It sounded like a song, but when I heard it, I knew it wasn't. It went like this:

'Wings of green, white and black

Shall sign an ancient, binding pact

The tamers three shall therefore be

Middlemen of the Key.'"

"Uh…" said Kanasha, confused, "I think it means that Dark, Krad, and the Dragoness will do something that causes the Stones to activate, and we'll be the people that the activation directly affects."

"Makes sense," agreed Satoshi, typing furiously on his laptop and munching a stick of Pawky at the same time.

"Yeah. We still don't know what they do in the first place, though," said Daisuke. "I think we should just take a rest or something so we can think about it later on."

"Yeah."

oOOOoOOOoOOOo

"Dark?" asked Krad, sitting on Satoshi's bed, his long golden locks swept back into a messy ponytail. "You awake?"

"Yeah. Where's the Dragoness?"

"Here…" she replied blearily. "So we're going to activate them now? While they're sleeping?"

"Yeah. It's better if we do it this way, so they don't feel the effects. They'll stay normal until midnight, and then it'll happen…" Krad explained.

"What about that 'binding pact' thing in the poem?" asked the Dragoness, her braids seeming to float in the breeze that blew through the open window.

"Already stole it," chuckled Dark, "And- no offense, Krad - it was too easy." He produced a fragile scroll of papyrus from one of his many pockets. "Here," he said, handing it reverently to Krad. "It's called the Light of Black Wings. Pretty poetic, huh Krad?"

"Har har. I'm laughing on the inside." Krad took a white feather pen out of his jacket and signed his name with a flourish on the bottom of the parchment. Dark did the same, along with the Dragoness. As soon as the last name was signed, the parchment burnt with a purple flame into nothing. "Well, all we have to do now is wait…"

oOOOoOOOoOOOo

"Hnnnnn…"

Daisuke woke up refreshed and checked his clock. Noon o'clock, he thought for no reason.

_Hey, Daisuke. _

Hi, Dark. 

Satoshi groaned in his bed and sat up. "Hey, Daisuke." he said. "What's the time?"

Daisuke told him, and he groaned some more and threw the covers off. "We'd better go to lunch, the teacher's going to give a special announcement."

"Should I wake Kanasha up?"

"Go ahead," Satoshi replied. Daisuke timidly walked up to Kanasha's miniature apartment and knocked on the door.

"Kanasha? Wake up…" There was no response, so Daisuke crossed his fingers and turned the doorknob. The door opened, and Daisuke tiptoed in.

"Kanasha?"

"Hmm…?" she replied. She threw the covers off in much the same way as Satoshi. "What?"

"We…um…have to…um…go to…um…an assembly…er…uh…um…"he explained in a display of verbosity that would set any English teacher off their lunch.

"An assembly? Okay, wait for me."

Daisuke made it out the door without turning red. "Satoshi?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time, you go in there and wake her up."

"Fine…"

oOOOoOOOoOOOo

"Kids, the nature walk will be on Thursday, the star observations on Friday, and on Wednesday, we'll be going to the coral reef to snorkel. All these activities are optional- if you don't want to go, we'll have a teacher on watch and you can have free time." the teacher explained to the assembled people. Daisuke and Satoshi tiptoed in, trying not to be noticed… "Niwa? Hiwatari? Why are you late?" she thundered.

"Eheh…we slept in."

"Fine…but don't miss the next assembly! They're important!"

After the teachers had finished explaining that no, Takeshi was not allowed to host an all-night majong game in his room, Daisuke and Satoshi met Kanasha out in the lobby.

"Let's go to the beach!!" she yelped excitedly, ignoring Daisuke and Satoshi's dirty looks. "Get your swimsuits and I'll meet you out there, okay?"

The boys trudged up the carpet-covered staircase. _Well, now you get to see Kanasha in a bikini…_

What?!?

_You like Kanasha! _

Well, I'm not saying you're right, but at least you've stopped telling me that I liked Satoshi.

_I never said you didn't…_

DARRRRK!!!!!

I ran into more writer's block near the end of this chapter…and I'm still figuring out what the Stones of Ra do. I am pathetic. Really, I am. Please give suggestions about possible functions for it…and I want to add some comic relief involving Takeshi, a telescope, and girls in bikinis. Or something to that effect… So please review. It took me forever to write this chappie…listened to "Someone to Love" by Fountains of Wayne incessantly during this…and probably drove everyone in my household mad. Fun! And a random real DNAngel quote: "Darn you, Dark! He stole it in just one panel!"


	5. Interlude

Interlude!!!!

YAY!!!! Okay, since I'm still trying to figure out what happens on the beach, I'll put in something not-too-random. So here you go…an interlude…

* * *

400 years before…

"Niwa!" yelled Kishimouuto. "Come on! We're almost done the Kokuyoku!"

"Great. So when do you need my jewels?" replied Jiinan Niwa, regarding the giant canvas in front of the two. His slight frame shivered in anticipation.

"In about 5 minutes. I hope it's not too much bother…" He paused and shook his blonde hair out of his eyes. "Jiinan…this'll be a monumental work of art! I can't wait until we finally breathe life into it…"

"Yeah…"

They stood in silence for a few minutes until a white-robed worker ran up to them excitedly. "Sir! The settings are ready for the jewels."

"Thank you. Niwa-san will be there in a moment."

Jiinan grabbed a small black velvet sack lying beside him and raced off in the direction of the fleeing white-robed man. "I'll make sure they do it right!" he shouted after himself.

OooOooO

Jiinan opened the window stealthily. "Whoooee, they sure don't use much security here," he whispered to himself as he dropped down silently onto the work-floor. He drew a pair of black velvet gloves out of his pocket, put them on, and carefully lifted the bottom of the Black Wings off its stand.

An electric shock ran through his veins. "What the-"

_Jiinan…Niwa…_said a new voice in his brain.

Who are you? he asked frantically.

…_Dark…_

Jiinan heard the soft swish of a fine silk robe on tile. Kishimouuto came around the corner and gaped. "Jiinan? Why are you here?" he accused, then seeing the black gloves and the open windows, he yelled, "You tried to steal it! You…stealing, lying son of a-" He touched the canvas in his furious gesturing, and a new conciousness awakened in his brain.

**Hello, Hikari.**

_Who…Who are you?_

**Your ally. And curse. But ally if you let me be. **

Suddenly Kishimouuto was plagued by the most astonishing pain. "Ahhh! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" White wings pushed their way out of his spine, his blonde hair lengthened, and the cross he held so tightly as a talisman against his own creation clattered to the floor.

"Hmph." said the tall, graceful blonde-haired man as he straightened. Jiinan gaped in awe.

"Who are you?"

"Krad. But you do not need to remember my name…"

But it was too late for Krad to finish his sentence. Black wings found their way out of Jiinan's back, black hair became purple, and Jiinan was transformed.

"Hello, brother," said Dark, looking daggers at the angel standing in front of him.

"Hello."

The two angels stood there, in front of the painting that had made them human…or at least partway. "So, Dark," began Krad, "This is the form you chose to take? The complete opposite of mine."

"Yeah, well, you ARE my other half." he replied, shaking the purple hair out of his eyes.

"This human feels such strong hatred for you…it's very infectious…I might as well just indulge his wishes…"

"No! Krad! Do you know what that'd mean?!?"

"No… my memory…" Krad slowly keeled over. "Hate. All I do is hate…hatred…"

Dark, panicking, flew out the window and promptly turned back into Jiinan. "AAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!" he yelled. Why are you inside me?!? What's happening?!?!?!

_The tamers have been chosen…stay away from that Hikari man. He has an angel inside of him, as do you…_

You're…my angel?

_I suppose you could call me that. But your family will pay for your carelessness…_

OoooOoooO

Kishimouuto lay in bed seething. Why did he have to make the Black Wings live before Jiinan was there to witness it? Now they both were plagued by the same curse. He tentatively poked around his mind, searching for Krad. The white-winged horror had amplified his hatred of the stealing Jiinan and blown up the workshop…except for the Black Wings.

_Why'd I have to make such a fantastic artwork…and greedily make it live?_ He asked himself, forgetting there was another person to answer him.

**You weren't greedy. You were creating new, wondrous life- as beautiful as life itself.**

_But I never made you!_

**We were integrated into the art…when you humans play God, you always create two sides of the same thing…**

_And why do you speak in riddles?_

**So you can pass these riddles on to the next generation…and the next…and the next will be plagued by me. Or allied by my hand. You…are my everything.**

OOooOOooOO

70 miles away, a girl of the Shiriboutah clan was bitten on the hand by a strange bat-like creature. As it flew away, she failed to notice that the 'bat' was green…and had dragon wings.

* * *

Soooo? Didja like it? I think that I need to get to the beach part before my 2 faithful readers (memorystillhauntsme and joelpuppy) hit me repeatedly on the head with a wet noodle. Or two if I don't upload soon. So...  
-blake the ocelot-loving fangirl 


	6. Whaaaa?

Sooo... I updated...even though I'm not supposed to be on the computer...dont tell my mom! Enjoy, and please dont hit me with a noodle!

Krad: Daisukeismyboyfriend wishes she owns Dnangel (and me!) but doesnt. She does, however, own Kanasha and the Dragoness. Yay! I've gotta go kill Dark, so...

* * *

Daisuke, Satoshi, and Kanasha walked through the lobby in their swim gear, each carrying a fluffy blue towel. "It's great outside!" Kanasha exclaimed. "Come on, walk faster, guys!!!"

Satoshi and Daisuke plodded on, being dragged outside. The beach was huge, with unlimited qualities of white sand and girls in bikinis, who giggled every time Satoshi looked their way.

"Omigod…he's so hot…" murmured one girl to her umbrella-mate, and she giggled in response. Satoshi was less-than-fazed.

"Geez," complained Daisuke, "Do they ever stop staring at you?"

"No…"

"Harsh. I feel your pain, Satoshi, I feel your pain."

Kanasha had run ahead of them and pitched their umbrella in the sand. She kicked her shoes off with a flourish and yelled, "Last one in the water's a purple papaya!!!"

Daisuke and Satoshi shared a glance. "A purple…papaya?!?"

The redhead and blunette joined Kanasha in the water, splashing furiously and getting enormous amounts of salt water up their noses. "AHHHHH!!!!" yelled Daisuke as Takeshi, wearing a snorkel that made him look like the Loch Ness monster on steroids popped out of the water clutching a waterproof camera.

"Gotcha, Daisuke! And hi, oh beautiful Kanasha!" he said, blushing as he snapped picture after picture of his beloved Kanasha in a bikini. "You look positively ravishing today!"

"Buzz off, jerk."

"What?!?"

"BAKA!!! Leave me alone, okay? You're really annoying!" Takeshi, sobbing in a fake-reporterish way, slunk off somewhere where he'd proceed to annoy Ritsuko with his incessant babbling.

"Well, that got rid of him," said Satoshi, wiping off his salt-encrusted glasses.

"Yeah…"

oOOOoOOOo

The trio trekked back from the hotel's restaurant, tired and extremely footsore. "My FEET!!!!!!!!" yelped Daisuke as he stepped on a stray rock. "They burn!!!!"

Satoshi wearily opened the door and fell onto his bed, asleep almost instantly. Daisuke didn't make it to his bed- he fell on the floor beside his bedside table. Kanasha had enough energy to make it to her bed and burrow herself inside the covers before her consciousness went out like a light.

OOOoooOoooOOO

_399 years before…_

_Kishimouuto and Jiinan had dealt with their curses for a year now, and were looking for some leeway. But every time Jiinan got close to Kishimouuto, Krad or Dark would awaken, and they would have to deal with the excruciating pain and the loss of control of their own bodies again. So they met in secret, when they were sure Dark and Krad were asleep. "We must make something for future tamers!" they agreed, and created the Stones of Ra, and a strange creature who was only to be known as Wiz. The Stones gave the tamers 24 hours of freedom, Wiz took away their pain of growing wings. No one outside the Niwa and Hikari families was to know of the two works. So Wiz and the Stones were channelled to each generation, one for the Hikari, one for the current Niwa. And it so happened that the Hikari before Satoshi sold the Stones to a museum owner and neglected to tell his young son about them…_

OOOoooOoooOOO

12:00 PM. Midnight exactly. Krad, Dark, and the Dragoness, freshly freed from their tamer's bodies, flew out the window, looking behind them at the sleeping forms of their tamers. The winged ones had to have fun fast…time was already ticking for their 24 hours. And a day is not a long time.

OooOOooO

"Mhhhrrr?"

"Mmmmmhn."

"Yaaahhahahah!" yelled Daisuke as he jerked upright. He reached frantically down his shirt and found what had woken him up- a couple ice cubes. "Darn… and I was having a good dream too…" He looked around the room. Satoshi was snoring like a baby, he could hear Kanasha's slow breathing in the other room, and Takeshi was standing in front of him grinning like a maniac.

"I finally figured out how to pick locks! Hah! I have awesome pics of Kanasha…heh…want one?" He held out a fan of pictures depicting the green-eyed beauty.

"Wha…? No!"

Satoshi woke up and sat in his bed for a couple minutes. "Takeshi…"he growled. "Get out of our room."

"Why?"

"Because," he continued, gritting his teeth, "I…told…you…to! That clear enough?"

Takeshi ran out the door yelping hysterically.

Dark?

No response.

Daaaaark?

No response.

Are you mad at me?!?

No response.

DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK????????????????

Suddenly the window beside Daisuke's bed opened and a certain black-winged angel stuck his purple head in. "Hmmm?"

"Dark? But- You're…not…"

"We got separated by the Stones of Ra. It's their function…duh…"

"Why didn't you TELL me?!?"

"You never asked." he replied, fiddling with his hair, preoccupied.

"Where's-"

"Hi," said Krad, joining Dark on the windowsill. "You rang?"

Daisuke was speechless, looking from one angel to another. "Bu…wha…why are you not trying to kill each other?"

"Hm…" Krad pondered. "Well…um…we're on…vacation?"

"Yeah!!" Dark seconded. "Okay! We're on vacation. DRAGONESS!!!!!!!" he called.

"What?" she asked, gently floating to join the men on the (slightly crowded) windowsill.

Daisuke turned red, then purple. He was about to splutter something stupid when Kanasha came clattering out of her room in her pajamas screeching "DRAGONESS?!?"

The dragon-winged girl in question winced. "Y-yeah?"

"Why the heck aren't you in my head?!?"

It took a full half-hour for her to settle down, plus another one for Dark to tell her what happened.

"Oh."


	7. BED ANGELS!

Chappie 6!!!!! I know it took me a while to update… (Well, compared to the usual…) but here it is… I need ideas for what's going to happen next. I'm very tempted to put some yaoi in here… but it'd ruin the entire storyline!!! –cries- Ah well… here it is…

* * *

"But…why?" asked Daisuke, shocked after Dark, Krad, and the Dragoness had explained what had happened the night before. "You should've told us first, at least!" 

"it was funnier to see your shocked faces of shockness." Answered Dark, giggling in a very hot-kaito-like way.

"But…no…who…er…" Daisuke replied, again showing his complete lack of verbosity. Satoshi bailed him out.

"We had no idea what these did and you…people…signed the agreement without even telling us!?! You IDIOTS!!!!"

"You're calling me a baka?"

"Yeah, isn't that what I just said?"

"How dare you!" Krad proceeded to attempt to beat Satoshi up. He only succeeded in getting his hair tangled around the bedposts and taking an hour to untie all the blonde strands. "Next time…" he muttered.

Satoshi untangled himself from the remains of Krad's ponytail (he was crying "My golden locks! My beautiful hair!" by now) and asked, "So…what are you doing now that you've got your own bodies?"

"Untangle my hair."

"I wasn't talking to you, Krad!"

Dark fanned his wings out on Daisuke's bed and yelled at the top of his lungs, "I'm making a BED angel!!!! WHEEEEE!!!!"

Daisuke turned away. "I don't know you… I really don't know you…"

Krad, who had (finally) untangled his hair, began to join Dark on the bed, swishing his wings back and forth and getting his hair tangled in Dark's wings. "Nooooooooo! My HAIRRRRRR!!!!"

Everyone except Dark and Krad began sweating.

"Ummm…" said Daisuke, watching the two angels gobble like proud turkeys.

"Hey, guys!" yelled Kanasha, coming out of her room with a towel and a bag full of goodies. "Do you want to- what's wrong with_them?_"

"They're making…bed angels."

"I see… You want to go to the beach with me?"

"Sure, anything to get away from these fre- I mean people…"

The four of them (Dragoness wanted to get away from Dark and Krad too) carefully tiptoed out of the room, sent away by Dark's cry of "Yipes! My bed angel's eating YOUR bed angel!! War!!!!"

-OO-OO-OO-

"Aieeek! The water's freezing!" yelled Kanasha as she carefully dipped a toe into the ocean. Daisuke and Satoshi looked on in barely-suppressed giggles as a three-year-old began splashing her. "Stop! Please! It's cold!!!"

Finally the little tormentor waddled away and Kanasha was left shivering in front of the guffawing blunette and redhead. "It's not funny!!!"

"What's not, oh wonderful Kanasha?" inquired Takeshi. He had popped up in front of her with his Loch-Ness-monster-ish goggles on and an underwater video camera. "Besides the fact that Daisuke and Satoshi are acting like buffoons in front of such a wonderful and refined young lady…"

Kanasha slapped him across the face. "I told you to stop bothering me!!! Go away, Takeshi!!!"

Takeshi slunk away, whispering, "She touched me!" under his breath.

"CANNONBALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled the Dragoness. She'd folded her wings up so she wouldn't be revealed for what she was, and had climbed up to the top of the ladder by the dock.

Daisuke, Satoshi, and Kanasha were soaked.

"What was that for?" asked Satoshi in the calmest way he could, trying to stop his teeth from chattering. "You should've told us first!!"

"Sorry, oh grand master Satoshi. I like being spontaneous. Deal with it."

"I will."

Daisuke quickly moved between the two and said soothingly, "People. Relax. We're at a beach. And we haven't even done anything yet."

"Fine…" replied Satoshi.

"SKIMBOARD TIME!!!!!!" yelled a random beachgoer, running towards a cabana. Daisuke grabbed his three skimboards (his mom had made him bring extras for his friends) and ran to the edge of the water, chucking the two spares to Satoshi and Kanasha.

"Come on!!" he yelled. To answer his friends' blank stares, he explained, "Skimboards are only allowed on this beach at certain times. You do know how to skimboard, right?"

"Kind of…" answered Satoshi, hesitantly.

"Great!"

Daisuke started running, threw his board on the thin film of water left on the beach after a wave had come, and jumped on it. He promptly fell over. "Owwww…"

"Are you okay?" asked Kanasha, running towards him.

"Yeah. I'll be fine in a minute…Go Satoshi!!"

Satoshi had managed to stay on his board for longer than Daisuke could and was in the middle of attempting a 360 when a wave came and knocked him off his board.

"Oww." was all he said.

O-O-O-O-O

_It was 100 degrees as we sat beneath a willow tree_

Dark opened the door for Kanasha and her friends, who promptly fell onto the beds.

_Whose tears didn't care_

_They just hung in the air and refused to fall, to fallll_

Krad began untangling his hair again- it'd gotten strung around the light stands.

_I knew I'd made a horrible call  
__And now the state line felt like the Berlin Wall  
__There was no doubt about which side I was on…_

The music cut out as the Dragoness turned it to a different station.

"Hey!" complained Dark. "I liked that song!"

"Well sooooorrry! Why don't you and your 'other half' go to a club or something?"

"Fine. Want to come with?"

"How can I refuse?"

The three spirit/winged people/ works of art flew out the same window as they'd came. Daisuke turned the radio back to the previous station.

_And you can't find nothing at all  
__If there was nothing there all along  
__And you can't find nothing at all  
_

* * *

So…The last part was part song-fic, using Crooked Teeth by Deathcab For Cutie…which I also don't own. –sighs-  
So…review…please… and thanks again, Memorystillhauntsme, for all those shiny reviews of shinyness. It made me happy...that's really the only reason I'm doing all these pointless chappies. -smiles brightly-


	8. Kick for the surface!

Yes…another chappie. Gape in amazement. –swoons- No, not really… anyway…here… -shoves monitor at readers- read it. And stroke my ego by reviewing it, too.

* * *

By the time that the last streaks of white and black had faded from the horizon, taking every vestige of Dark and Krad with them, Satoshi, Daisuke, and Kanasha had relaxed. Well…kind of…

"UNO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Daisuke triumphantly, slamming down a card on top of a teetering pile. "Finally I get to win a game of cards!" He proceeded to jump off the bed and do a dance. "I won…I won…Oh yeah…I won."

Satoshi proceeded to lay down a "Draw Four" card. Daisuke sullenly picked up four cards and grabbed some cashews from the nearby can. "Grrrrrrr…"

Kanasha yawned. "Well, I'm pooped, so I'll just go in my room and miss all the excitement…"

"Har har. Very funny."

"…and go to bed. See you guys in the morning, okay?"

"Hai…"

OoooOoooO

Daisuke couldn't sleep. He had tossed and turned for hours, it seemed, but he couldn't drift off to dreamland. And he wanted to. Thoughts kept on swirling inside his cluttered head, dislodging things from their previous stagnantness. He sat up, throwing the coverlet aside and, making sure not to disturb Satoshi, he opened the French doors leading to the balcony.

Fresh air flooded his lungs, and he breathed in, enjoying the feeling of the breeze. "Ahhh…" Wish I could use Wiz to fly out tonight…would be amazing to do…and the moon's full… Wings…wings…wings…

Sultry, wine-red wings unfolded from his back in a flurry of carmine feathers. "Ahh…" he breathed, the magic suffusing him with pure rapture. He didn't notice the searing pain just above his shoulderblades, or the warm blood trickling down his spine. He flapped once, twice, enjoying the freedom of the movement. The pinion feathers caught the air, and he was borne off of the balcony into space.

Daisuke flew low over the ocean, dragging the tips of his slipper-covered toes in the crests of the waves. He landed on the lighthouse, the tips of his wings illuminated by the strong light.

Suddenly he caught sight of a pair of green wings rapidly coming towards him. A moment passed, and soon Kanasha too was roosting beside Daisuke.

"Why'd you come?" he asked, holding her close.

"I couldn't sleep." was her whispered reply. At this, Daisuke couldn't resist her lure, and kissed her full on the lips.

They stayed like that for a while, then Kanasha pulled away and dove off the lighthouse in a smooth parabola.

"Wait!" yelled Daisuke, laughing. He quickly joined her, flapping his way over. "What are you doing?"

"Having a bit of fun."

"I guess I have no choice but to join you…"

They flew on through the night, twisting and turning in a dance that took them over countless rooftops, trees, the lighthouses on the expansive rocky coasts, and, finally, the vast ocean.

"Kanasha…wait…up…" panted Daisuke. He had been flying to the best of his ability, but Kanasha just was faster than him, shooting ahead at every straightaway. Suddenly, he gave a lurch. This pain…it hurts…it HURTS!!! 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled.

Suddenly, his wings gave way to the powerful force of gravity, and Daisuke plummeted towards the ground. "Daisuke!" yelled Kanasha, diving as fast as her wings would let her. But it wasn't fast enough.

Satoshi appeared from behind him and caught the redhead. He powered upwards, carrying Daisuke carefully, on dark blue wings that glimmered with magic. "He's in severe pain. We have to get back to the room," he explained. "If he stays in this state for too long, he might suffer severe damage."

Kanasha shakily nodded and began the long flight back to the hotel.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Dark?

_Daisuke. You made a huge mistake in using my wings. You need to think more carefully about what you do. You could've __**killed**__ yourself. All for Kanasha's sake._

You read my thoughts while I was asleep?

_I had to. If we didn't know you were okay, we'd have gone to a teacher. And you know what would happen if we had to do __**that.**_

Dark…

_Sleep now, Daisuke…ask questions later. We have things to do when you wake up. Another Hikari work has been activated, and we need to neutralize it. But sleep now. Sleep._

Sleep…

Daisuke nodded off inside his head. Dark quickly took over, and opened his now-violet eyes.

Satoshi and Kanasha were staring at him intently. "WAAAAUGH!!!"

"Hi to you too, Dark." remarked Kanasha dryly.

"Eh…gomen…you just surprised me…" he explained, then tried to get up. "Ow!"

"Don't move," admonished Satoshi with a grimace. "Daisuke severely hurt his back. You just broke the scabs now…thanks, baka…"

"Speak for yourself, emu."

"Well," interrupted Kanasha, "at least you're back in Daisuke's body."

"Yeah. Dragoness and Krad okay?"

"Yeah. But Krad's dead tired."

"It's okay, he did it himself. Don't worry, he'll be back to his homicidal self sooner than you think."

"He's in my emo corner."

"You have an emo corner?!?" asked Dark disbelievingly. "No way."

"Yeah, I do. Leave me alone."

All this mindless bickering _did_ have a purpouse- to keep their three minds from straying to Daisuke's condition.

"I really hope…he's…okay…" whispered Kanasha. "He looked so…weak…"

"A mindless use of a very powerful magic does have its after-effects, you know…"

"But he was so…"

"I know what you mean." interrupted Satoshi. "Whenever I turn into Krad, his wings become mine. The pain's unbearable. He must have been in a trance of some sort…too inebriated to notice that he was in so much pain. Did you see the…blood…?"

"Yeah." Kanasha turned away so Satoshi wouldn't see the single tear course down her cheek.

Satoshi put his arms around her, carefully, as if he didn't want to break her fragile limbs. Kanasha laid her head on his chest, sobbing. And Dark looked away.

What's…happening…Dark?

…_Nothing. Nothing worth noticing. _

Something IS happening! Let me OUT!!!!!!

Dark's amethyst eyes became ruby in a second. Daisuke whirled around. And…froze.

"Kanasha…"

"Daisuke…" Satoshi hastily let go of the green-eyed girl. "It's not what it looks like!"

"So cliché…" he whispered, slowly walking toward the French doors.

"No! Daisuke!"

"Get away from me," he growled, turning his back on the pair. "You flew with me. And now…you're…you're…"

He never finished his sentence. Daisuke ran out of the room and called the wings up again, this time in pure anger. They burst out of his back, shaking his foundations and forcing him to his knees. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He carefully rose to his feet again and angrily flew off of the balcony, not caring if anyone caught a glimpse of him with his carmine wings.

_Daisuke! No! Stop! You can't do this! _

Who's going to stop me? Besides you?

_No one. But my forces are enough._

I can ignore you. 

_For how long? Daisuke, you're going to kill yourself! _he added, as Daisuke gave another lurch that threatened to catapult him out of the sky.

Daisuke flew low and fast over the rippling, blue water. He stopped after a while, flapping slowly in place.

"Daisuke!" he heard. Satoshi was flying fast towards him. "Stop!!!!"

Daisuke took one look at his friend and dropped all the air from his wings, plummeting into the dark water.

Satoshi joined him, frantically looking for the redhead. "Daisuke!!! DAISUKE!!!"

_Daisuke. Kick for the surface. Now. _

There's nothing left for me to live for. I'm…as good as dead. So you can have your own body, finally.

_What about what you said, about "coexistence"?_

That was before…before…

_Before you saw Kanasha sobbing for you on Satoshi's shoulder? _

She was crying…for…me?

_Daisuke. Kick for the surface. Come on._

The redhead kicked for all he was worth and felt himself being hauled upwards by a pair of strong, ropy arms. "Daisuke!" yelled Satoshi. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," said Daisuke in-between coughs of seawater. "I'm…fine…"

* * *

That was really angsty. Wow. I think I deserve a pat on the back. -pats self on back- MUCH better. Heh.

Well...review...


	9. In which Satoshi talks about rain

I'm sorry it took me so long to upload...I was studying for finals all last week, and just now got the chance to write the rest of this chapter.  
DISCLAIMER: Presented by Daiki in a schoolgirl uniform!  
Daiki: Daisukeismyboyfriend doesnt own Dnangel, though she wishes she did. Now can I please take off this skirt?!?

* * *

Satoshi carefully flew Daisuke back to the hotel room, stopping now and then to adjust the redhead's bandages that were covering the horrible scars on his back. "Daisuke. Stay conscious…" he kept repeating in an effort to keep the other boy awake.

As soon as they got back, Kanasha rushed over with a bottle of antiseptic and frantically poured it all over Daisuke's back. "OWWWW!" yelled Daisuke. "It stings…"

"Well, you'd better be grateful for that sting, cause it's keeping you awake."

"No fair… Darn you, stinging."

Daisuke was carefully lowered into bed and piled with all the blankets in the room. HE looked like a giant taco, with his red hair sticking out one end, his bare feet on the other.

Outside, it began to rain.

O000O000O000O

(AU: Yes, the rain is important. I'll get to it later. Read…)

"Satoshi?" asked Kanasha, folding up some of her clothes after Daisuke had nodded off. "Before Daisuke flew off…you said something to me?"

"Yeah."

"About the Hikari artworks?"

"Yeah." The bluenette replied, and was coaxed by a pair of green eyes to say something more lengthy. "Fine... a new piece got activated."

"So?!?!"

"The magic powers it contains are alive. And this piece is very powerful. Very, very powerful."

"Alive? As opposed to dead?"

"Yeah. Dead magic…like the Second Hand of Time. Frozen, so its powers don't have any effect outside of the artwork."

"Well, what is this artwork you keep talking about? And no stalling. Make it simple, okay?"

"It's called Thirasma. And it controls the life force- the magic- of all Hikari works. Including-" he paused and fingered Krad's cross that he'd been clutching in his hand- "Dark and Krad. Kokuyoku."

"Oh…so…if someone who doesn't know what it does gets ahold of it…and gives it to someone who does know what it is…"

"Dark and Krad could be erased from this world. Forever."

Daisuke walked in, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Hmmmm?"

"What are you doing, Daisuke? You're severely injured! GO TO BED!!!!!!!" yelled Kanasha.

"You sound like my mom."

"Uh…?" interjected Satoshi in a futile attempt to restore peace.

"Fine…I can see I'm not wanted here. I'll just go back to bed." the redhead replied, and sauntered off, sticking out his tongue in a very girly fashion.

**So…you're going to try and find the Stones?**

_What buisiness is it of yours?_

**It's very important to me that you don't get damaged…my everything…**

_Would you stop calling me that?!?! It sounds so yaoi…_

**Satoshi-sama, you have no control over me…I am you…and you must accept-**

_SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Krad was silent.

_You're actually listening to me?_

**Not to you. To the rain. **

_The…rain?_ And Satoshi began to think that Krad may have his own soul, after all.

**It speaks…and I listen.**

OoooOoooO

Satoshi lay spread-eagled on his bedspread, trying to understand what the rain was telling him. Kanasha was snoring on the couch, fast asleep, and Daisuke was recuperating in his own bed. He lifted up the mirror he had strategically placed by the bed, put it on his chest, and looked straight into the feral green eyes of Krad.

**What?**

_I was wondering what you meant by the rain speaking._

**You think too much, Satoshi-sama. Just listen. It speaks in its rhythms. **

_That doesn't help at all!_

**I speak in riddles. You'd think that as brilliant as you are, you'd understand…**

_But…_

**Quiet, now. Listen to the rain. **Krad's image slowly faded from the mirror as Satoshi fell asleep, lulled by the quiet pitter-pat of the downpour on the rooftops.

As soon as Satoshi fell asleep, Daisuke awakened.

Dark?

_Mleh...?_

Sorry for waking you up. I was just wondering…What did you do when you were out of my body?

_Stuff. I went to clubs, made out with hot girls...you know, stuff._

No…That's not what I meant. I mean, how did you feel without me there?

…Dark paused for a moment. _Kinda lonely, I guess… I mean, without your annoying voice in my head, I can kiss however many girls I want without transforming…_

DARK!

_Joking, joking…but I really missed being able to talk to someone._

I felt the same way. It was like I'd been before, which I used to dream about…but now…I kinda like having you inside me. When you're not kissing girls.

_Thanks. Now go to bed before I strangle your brain cells._

How kind…

_I meant it._

OOoOOoOOoOO

Dark and Krad met in the center of the room. "Doesn't take much to make them go to bed, does it?" asked the homicidal blonde, carefully twisting his long locks into a ponytail tipped by the heavy cross.

"Nope…" answered Dark, putting Wiz on his shoulder. "So where are we going?"

"I know a little cove down the coast where we can discuss… stuff."

"I hope the stuff we're discussing is what I think it is…"

"So do I."

The two angels flew off into the night, leaving no trace of their existence besides a pair of black and white feathers laying on the windowsill.

* * *

Ooh...I did add yaoi into this. Sorry, all yaoi haters...but thankfully for you, I can only write fluff love scenes. Anything more than fluff and I get freaked out.  
Review! Please! And stroke my ego while you're at it. Flames will be used to light tiki torches. 


	10. The angstiest chapter yet

Finally I got a sledgehammer and broke through my writer's block... so...here it is...the chapter that took me 3 months...  
All my reviewers shall kill me... go ahead...

Daisuke's thoughts_Satoshi's thoughts__Dark's thoughts_**Krad's thoughts**

* * *

The next morning, Daisuke woke up refreshed and slightly better, considering he had a huge blistery thing on his back that burned fiercely whenever he moved. He yawned.

_Hey, Daisuke. Morning._

Hey Dark! How're you?

_Fine…_

Daisuke flung his covers off and tried to stand up. "OWWWWWOOOO!"

"Daisuke?" asked Satoshi, whose glasses were threatening to fall off of the tip of his nose. "You okay?"

"Um…yeah…"

Kanasha burst through the French doors from the balcony and began singing some happy song that made Daisuke want to fall asleep again- she wasn't a very good singer. "Morning!" she said happily, opening the blinds and forcing Satoshi to fall back into his mound of pillows and hope for darkness. "We're going on the nature hike today!"

"Hnnn…" replied Satoshi in a bored grunt.

"Get UP!!!!" When she saw nobody was obeying her, she took out the Dragoness's katana from her backpack and waved it threateningly at Satoshi. "I said, get up."

Satoshi was up and dressed before they'd registered he'd gotten out of the bed. "We're doing the nature hike?"

"That's what I said! Now come on!"

-s-o-m-e-d-a-y-y-o-u-w-i-l-l-b-e-l-o-v-e-d-

The teachers were busy herding students onto the path as Daisuke, Kanasha, and Satoshi ran up. "Ah, good!" Daisuke said, pointing to the sign that marked the trail. "We're going to the waterfall today."

"And am I supposed to be amazed?" asked Satoshi dryly.

"YES!"

The hike wasn't long, as hikes go, but Risa had already started complaining about halfway up. They stopped at a bridge that spanned a strong river. "Now, kids," said one of the teachers, "this bridge is very old, so try to step lightly. We don't want any mishaps…"

The rest of what the teacher said was lost to Daisuke. He gazed into the forest opposite with a kind of hysteria. Suddenly, with a yell, he ran over the bridge and plunged into the forest. "DAISUKE!" yelled Satoshi and Kanasha, following the redhead. They found him on the mossy ground, quivering with pain.

"What happened?" Satoshi asked, kneeling in front of Daisuke. The redhead said nothing for a moment, then drew in a shuddering breath and explained.

"I saw the…the… Thirasma. It was glowing…and Dark told me to go towards it. And then…well…it disappeared. I don't know where it went."

"Hm…"

Suddenly, Kanasha sprouted the green wings of the Dragoness and said, "Turn into Dark and Krad. We need to find that stone before Kei Hiwatari does." Noting the look on Satoshi's face when she mentioned his adoptive father, she added, "Because he could have connections to the black market."

Soon, Krad and Dark were alongside the Dragoness, each twitching with the effort of not breaking each other's faces. "Can we go?" asked Krad, whose eyelid had began to move.

"Yeah…"

The three flew into the air above the forest, looking wildly for the glowing Thirasma. "This is too much work!" complained Dark. "I should be down there searching for hot girls, not some stupid…um…" he faltered off from the look that the Dragoness gave him.

"Look…it IS stupid, but your lives are dependent on us finding this stone! So…just…stop ARGUING!!!!!!"

-i-w-a-n-t-t-o-l-i-v-e-w-h-e-r-e-s-o-u-l-m-e-e-t-s-b-o-d-y-

So you guys didn't find it?

_Brilliant, Holmes._

Jeez…don't be so mean…I just wanted to make sure.

_Well, now you know that we didn't, and now you know that I could die at any second._

How lovely. Thanks for that mental image.

_Anytime…_

The class had come back to the hotel, wet and dishevelled. Daisuke, Satoshi and Kanasha had gotten a disciplinary talk, then let back to their rooms, much to Kanasha's dislike. "We have to keep searching!" she'd insisted, over and over. But the day was slipping away, so she'd finally given up trying to convince them, and locked herself in her room.

Satoshi lay on his bed across from Daisuke, talking to Krad.

_So…Why haven't you been torturing me lately? Having a mood swing?_

**Satoshi-sama, you know that I'm just as concerned about this Thirasma as you are. But I have different motives than you. **

_Motives? Like killing Dark and Daisuke?_

**Your motives are very concentric to that redhead, though…**

_That doesn't mean anything! I just think he doesn't deserve to be in this battle…his life's so pure and innocent, and I don't want anything to change that._

**Right. Pure and innocent, my foot. **

_Krad, I tell you something true for once and you mark it off as a lie. _

**I told you, you're the dark to my light. So we disagree.**

_There are shades of gray, you know…_

Satoshi looked up, startled. Bangs were coming from inside Kanasha's room. "Daisuke!" he yelled.

Daisuke jumped off of his bed and picked the lock in less than fifteen seconds. "KANASHA!" he yelled as the door burst open.

No one was in the room. The curtains were blowing outwards from the window that Daisuke saw was broken. "Daisuke." Satoshi called. He pointed to a shard of glass. No words were needed- Daisuke understood. There was a drop of blood on the shard.

He ran out onto her patio and called "WIZ!" as he jumped off. Tears ran from his eyes, flying sideways in the headwind he was making. He flew low and fast, not caring for anything but Kanasha. He saw her blue-blonde hair, her smiling green eyes, her lips that not so long ago had been pressed against his. He clumsily landed in a tall pine, and as he punched the bark, screamed at the top of his lungs. It wasn't a word, just a high keening that seemed to express all his emotions.

WHY?!?! WHY???

_Daisuke! STOP!_

NO! WHY'D they have to take HER?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

_Daisuke. _

Dark…

_I'm here…I'll help you find her. _

_

* * *

_whoa...that was angsty...  
(smushes gatorade bottle against forehead)  
Please review, I need ideas for who kidnapped Kanasha! Yeeesh!


	11. Something

Dark dragons chapter 12.

Everyone who reads this and thinks "DARNIT! SHE STOPPED WRITING IT AT A CLIFFY!!!" can now eat me alive. I'm a bad person…wah!

Moving on…

Thanks to all reviewers who gave me ideas/hints…

There might be only a couple of chapters after this one. And, unfortunately, I'll probably end it. But sequels are always a good option!

So, finally: Dark Dragons.

* * *

Daisuke and Satoshi stood before the window in shock.

"Who…" began Daisuke, before Satoshi silenced him with a quick wave.

"Shush." Satoshi said, holding up a tiny piece of paper that Daisuke hadn't noticed before.

"Is that a ransom note?" he asked worriedly. _Like when Risa was kidnapped…is Argentine behind this? Or someone working with him! That's even worse!_

"Hnn? Yeah." Replied the bluenette softly. "It says: 'Tamers- Your Kanasha has been stolen. Obviously. So come to the Coral Cave without anyone else and with the Stones of Ra by 12 o' clock tonight. Best of luck-'" there followed an indecipherable signature that Satoshi hitched his breath in when he saw it.

"Satoshi?"

"That's my father's signature. It's his. He took Kanasha. And now he wants to keep Dark and Krad out of this world."

The tamers lapsed into an awkward silence. They both wanted to get Kanasha back…but at what cost?

Dark…what do you think we should do?

_I don't know. I really don't. Nothing like this has happened before, in any of my memories. If Kei actually does have the Thirasma, then we're screwed. _

This SUCKS! 

_Way to state the obvious, Dai-chan…_

And don't call me Dai-chan!

_Fine._

Daisuke sighed worriedly. Why did everything he did go against him? He should have learned from the Risa incident, but he was still as bubbly as ever. He couldn't save anyone. And Kanasha…had liked him back. Even though she knew he was Dark. So…shouldn't Dark have disappeared?

His thoughts were interrupted by a certain white-winged angel thwacking him on the head. "Come on. Let's go."

"Krad…" Daisuke complained, but his hair was already turning purple, his eyes transforming into velvet orbs that reflected very little sunlight.

"Let's go, Krad. Do you know what to do?"

"Kokuyoku?"

Dark nodded. "That's our only chance."

The two angels flew off into the distance over the ocean, their wings beating in harmony.

_-I-c-a-n-t-s-a-v-e-y-o-u-_

_I remember…_

_A time when Krad and I were one._

One?

_Yes. One. It happened before the tamers were even chosen. Even before the Niwa and Hikari clans were actually clans…or rivals._

Jeez, you've got to be old. But how could you even be 'one'?

_I'm a work of art. So is Krad. We were made together, and clumsily brought to life. But in the process, we were each given our own forms. All of Krad's memories of that time are erased. By Kei._

Were you…

_Friends?_

Yeah.

_Yes, we were. Almost more than friends…we were two halves of a whole and our beings called to each other. That's why you and Creepy Boy's lives are so intertwined. Because of us. We call. _

Intertwined? I don't know about that…

_You two are more alike than you want to admit. We're almost there…_

Maybe we are alike. But at the same time, the differences in our lives…are astounding.

_Remind me to tell you something after this is all over, okay?_

Um…okay.

-t-s-u-b-a-s-a-n-a-r-e-

The cove was looming closer, and with every beat of Krad's wings, Satoshi got more and more nervous. Memories that he'd kept well hidden were floating to the surface of his mind.

**Satoshi-sama?**

_Just bad memories coming up to roost._

**I sympathize with you.**

…_Did I imagine you saying that, or did you actually express some kind of…liking?_

**Heh. I'm not as cold-hearted as you like to think. **

The pair lapsed into silence.

Dark swooped over and yelled, "The cove's in about 600 meters!!!"

"Mkay!"

The two angels swooped down to the cove, closer and closer to Kanasha…and Thirasma.

They landed gracefully, took a minute to catch their breath, then carefully entered. "Nice place," remarked Dark dryly.

"Could do with a fixer-upper, no?" agreed a voice from the depths of the cavern.

"Kei, stop playing and come out," ordered Krad. "We're a little pissed, right now."

"Fine. You always were the pushy sort, Krad…" Kei answered, coming out of the shadows. His brown suit was perfectly pressed, his hair was combed nicely, and his glasses reflected the only light coming from the cavern's mouth. He pulled on a rope he had in his hand, and in stumbled Kanasha, her hair mussed and dirty, her face red from slapping.

"What have you done to her?!" yelled Dark angrily, his mind filled with- wait…let's get out of the gutter…-images…

"Nothing much…"

Dammit!

_What's wrong?_

I'm just…Dammit! There it is again! 

_There WHAT is?!_

You know the feeling of Krad's magic? Kinda like that…except darker.

_The Thirasma._

He brought it. 

_Oh, shit._

Dark!

_Don't worry…me and Krad have a trick up our sleeves._

And you didn't tell me before because?

_Wasn't important. _

Urgh!

Kei was in the midst of an evil villain monologue, and the angels seized the opportunity to grab hands and began chanting in a strange language.

"Shichuu…no…uchuu…shichuu…no…uchuu…"(1)

Suddenly there was a flash of light that blinded Kei for a few seconds before he grabbed the Thirasma and yelled "DARK!"

Nothing happened. The strange person at the other end of the tunnel blinked its dark purple eyes, shook its blonde hair into something resembling a ponytail, and unfolded its wings…one dark and glimmering like onyx, the other glittering like a pearl.

Dark and Krad were fused into one now, and the mind of the four combined was a hodgepodge.

_Well, that was fun._

WHAT THE HELL?!?

_Relax, Daisuke._

**Everyone shut up. I'm trying to figure out how to get the Thirasma away from Kei…**

Dark and Krad's minds fused then, and they began to shoot feathers at Kei. "This isn't fair!" the older man wailed pathetically, screaming into the Thirasma to get Krad and Dark away from him.

_**That was fun…I suppose…**_

Suddenly Kanasha leapt out of her bonds. "HYAAHHHHHH!!!!" she screamed, brandishing the Dragoness's sword.

Kei didn't have a chance. And Kanasha didn't have a choice.

The keen blade threaded between his ribs. He gave one cough, then weakly whispered, "Satoshi…you're…wonderful…"

-s-u-m-e-r-a-g-i-

Dark and Krad chanted more random words, and exhausted by the ordeal, turned back into their tamers.

Satoshi fell, breathing heavily, into the water, where he floated and recuperated. His "father" was dead. He no longer had to capture Dark for him. Kei didn't exist any longer.

**Breathe, Satoshi. Dark and I will always be fighting. Kei was just…making the animosity greater. He was scratching the bite.**

_It feels like someone let me out of a cage._

**I know the feeling…**

Daisuke fell down onto the sand of the beach, crying for so many reasons his brain had overloaded. "Ka..nasha…"

She's okay. She's okay. I've saved her. Dark. She's okay.

_Yes. She is._

"Hey," she said, trying to comfort him, but her hands were shaking… and she was crying too.

"I missed you…I thought you were dead," he managed to choke out, and then broke into a fresh wave of misery.

"Daisuke…" she whispered, close to his ear. "I…love you."

-my candle burns at both ends

it will not last the night

but oh my foes and ah my friends

it gives a lovely light.-

-roald dahl-

* * *

Angsty. Very angsty.

(1) It means Universe of stew.

I don't know whether to continue it and have more crises, or just leave it as is. Hmmm…

Review, por favore! I love reviews! It gets me to write more!

Or less…depending on if I decide to have a sequel, continue this…or not…

(sweatdrops) The decisions! Oh, the decisions! They make my head hurt!!! WAAHHHHHHH!!!!

So…yeah. Review.

-blake. The ocelot, Daisuke, and Ayame-loving fangirl. Hugs and cookies!!


	12. Apologies!

Noooo!!!

After just updating the next chapter of Dark Dragons, I looked at the chapter before...

And found that the ending was totally different to the beginning.

AAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I apologise immensely to my poor readers, who are now probably extrordinarily confused. Don't flame me!!! And after you waited so long!

Anyways, I will fix my error soonish, but until then, I'm very sorry indeed.

-blake the ocelot-loving (and now embarrased) fangirl.

(free cookies!!!!!!)


End file.
